


À fleur de sang

by kooerry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gay, Ghosts, Growing Up, M/M, Travis est mon gosse, Violence, everyone gay tbh, really gay, réflexion, shaming, violence verbale
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooerry/pseuds/kooerry
Summary: "Tu as des mains de filles, Nabil."
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. la course au bonheur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo. J'en appelle à votre indulgence parce que ça fait des siècles que j'ai pas écris de fanfict, mais je m'y remets doucement. J'ai plusieurs trucs à vous informer pour le coup : 1/ Il n'y aura pas de pokémon dans cette fanfict, c'est un au 2/ Je vais pas être régulière et râler va rien y changer, par contre vos petits mots tous doux m'aideront beaucoup plus à avancer 3/ J'aime Travis aimez le aussi 4/ Je sais pas gérer les tags donnez m'en des plus utiles 5/ Bonne lecture :D

Le petit garçon courait dans les champs sans s'arrêter, malgré les gémissements alertés de la femme qui s'époumonait pour lui crier de revenir et de ce pas. Mais il s'en fichait. Il tendait les doigts de part et d'autre de son corps, un large sourire déformant son visage, et, de sa petite taille, il fuyait en passant inaperçu dans les diverses plantations. Ses grands yeux d'or étaient rieurs, et ses courtes jambes se faisaient fouetter par les herbes. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avait perdu l'une de ses chaussures, tant il était concentré à se faire perdre de vue de cette femme qu'il n'appréciait pas. Alors il laissait le vent et les plantes caresser sa peau, la malmener et la marquer. Il se fichait de tout, tant que son cœur était léger. Ses dents de lait blanches rayonnaient au soleil du jour, tandis qu'il riait plus fort que les oiseaux ne chantaient. Il était heureux, tout simplement. 

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de courses, les cris s'estompèrent. Il monta les escaliers en bois d'une petite maison de son village, abandonnant son dernier chausson sur la première marche, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il arrivait chez lui, comme sa maman le lui avait appris. Il monta lentement les petits escaliers, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire mal, attentif au moindre son. Au loin, il entendait la mélodie radieuse qui émanait de l'habitation. Il avait encore plus envie d'y aller. Alors il se mit à courir, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, vers le derrière de la salle d'où provenait la mélodie. Le mur à sa droite était fait de bois, et, à sa gauche, on pouvait observer le paysage sur lequel la colline donnait. On y voyait en contrebas des arbres, ainsi qu'un cours d'eau qui coulait paisiblement et sans s'arrêter à travers la verdure sans fin. Les fleurs de cerisier, à cette période, n'étaient pas encore ouverts, mais il s'agissait des plus belles fleurs qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Ça, Nabil s'en souvenait très bien.

Ses petits pieds rappaient un peu contre le sol, et il se concentrait pour ne pas tomber. C'était très glissant pour lui, et il avait à chaque fois l'impression qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Mais, au fil de ses visites, il avait fini par parvenir à s'habituer. Et il n'avait plus la moindre difficulté à tenir debout sur un tel sol. Ses doigts se déposèrent sur la surface plane du mur à ses côtés, et il les fit glisser jusqu'à sentir un vide. Il avait trouvé ce petit coin de paradis qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Qui était son secret, et que personne ne connaissait. Il se pencha un peu, dégageant par la même occasion les cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux, et se rapprochait de la fente avec prudence. Il faisait toujours attention à n'être vu par personne dans la pièce, sinon la dame ne serait pas contente et il se ferait sévèrement réprimander. Cela l'ennuyait de l'écouter crier à longueur de journées.

Tout était si beau, aux yeux de l'enfant. Il voyait les volants des robes flotter dans les airs, les cuisses se dévoiler lorsque les femmes tournaient sur elles-mêmes et les dessous de chacune. Mais, lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce qu'elles faisaient. Il admirait leur beauté juvénile et gracieuse. Les visages des femmes les plus âgées étaient blanchis de poudres qui lui étaient inconnues, et colorés par d'autres sur les paupières et les lèvres. Il admirait les mouvements souples de leurs poignets dans le vide, les pointes de leurs pieds qui se reposaient contre le sol au rythme de la musique, et l'air solennel qu'elles abordaient tout au long de leur danse. Décidément, Nabil aimait beaucoup trop ce spectacle. Quand elles faisaient glisser leurs longs cheveux sur leurs épaules, et que leurs mèches se déposaient avec délicatesse sur leurs peaux opalines et à moitié nues, Nabil entrouvrait ses lèvres devant tant de beauté, et il songeait que lui aussi, voulait être si beau.

Avec la délicatesse d'une plume, le garçon se remit sur pieds, et se balança un instant d'avant en arrière, s'appuyant un coup sur le talon de ses pieds, et un coup sur leur pointe. Il observait les mouvements des plus âgées, et puis tendait les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Il tendait ses petits doigts boudinés, sans les quitter du regard, et faisait lentement glisser son pied le long de sa jambe pour croiser ses mollets. La musique lente l'entraînait, alors qu'il pliait ses genoux au même rythme que les femmes. Il faisait tanguer sa tête de gauche à droite dans un mouvement trop sensuel pour son âge, ramenait ses bras vers son corps, et faisait tourner sa tête. Il la rejetait en arrière , les bras pliés contre son corps et les yeux trop ouverts. Et puis il fermait les yeux, et il se laissait aller. Ses pieds glissaient sur le bois quand il allait à droite, et qu'il courbait son dos pour regarder derrière lui. Il se sentait libre quand il dansait aussi bien que ces femmes. Et alors qu'il tendait la jambe pour faire un grand pas et pour sauter, son regard en capta un autre. Grand ouvert, choqué peut-être.

"Nabil! Mais que faites vous?!"

Le petit garçon laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, se sentant soudainement souillé de son seul instant de bonheur quotidien. Il descendit les escaliers avec cette hâte qu'ont les enfants pris en flagrant délit lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du. La femme lui saisit le poignet avec une telle force que la grimace de douleur qui se peignit sur ses traits lui donna l'impression que l'instant de plénitude qu'il avait pu ressentir quelques secondes auparavant n'avait jamais existé. Et les paroles de Sonya lui passaient au travers comme s'il était soudainement sourd à tout ce qui l'environnait.   
  
Il était trop jeune.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le "prologue", normalement les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, mais je ne vous promets rien. J'ai repris une idée qui m'était venue il y a longtemps et j'espère que ça vous plaira, vraiment. N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis, afin de me motiver à écrire malgré mes examens qui arrivent et qui vont probablement m'empêcher d'écrire comme je le souhaiterais. Je tenais aussi à vous dire qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il y a des la violence physique, du sang, quelques scènes de sexe enfin bref, du lourd quoi.


	2. la lune du renouveau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre sert d'introduction, il est normal que vous ne compreniez pas encore tout puisqu'il s'agit d'un système de vie que j'ai moi-même inventé. Toutes les réponses à vos questions viendront dans les prochains chapitres.

La nuit était plus calme que jamais, même les oiseaux qui parfois hurlaient le soir venu se taisaient. On n'entendait rien, et ne voyait au loin que les lumières formant une énorme guirlande qui remontait en haut de la montagne, les nuages dissimulant presque son sommet. La lune était pleine, comme prévu, et les branches des cerisiers en fleurs projetaient des ombres sur le devant de sa maison faite totalement de bois. Travis, les yeux levés vers le sommet duquel sa maison était la plus proche sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Et il se sentait plus stressé que jamais.

Une femme passa dans son dos et se saisit de ses longs cheveux d’ébène pour les regrouper en une queue de cheval qui retombait à présent dans le bas de son dos et non plus sous ses fesses. Il la laissa faire, sa délicatesse l'aidant à apaiser ses tremblements trop excessifs peut-être. Mais son regard ne se détachait jamais du même point : la lueur rose en haut de la montagne. On dégagea ses épaules tatouées entièrement de cette même couleur, tout comme son dos et son torse, pour les recouvrir d'un tissu plus léger d'un pêche opalin à demi transparent. Les doigts des deux servants qui le recouvraient ne le touchaient jamais, pas même quand ils enroulèrent autour de sa taille un tissu recouvrant ses parties génitales. Il inspira profondément, et relâcha ce même souffle lorsque l'on toqua à la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé.

Et puis on le laissa là, avec pour seule compagnie l’arrivée du nouveau venu. L’homme massif qui venait d’entrer observa les omoplates du garçon, puis sa colonne vertébrale, seuls endroits de son corps qui n’étaient pas entièrement recouverts de tatouages. 

« Es-tu prêt ?   
-Oui. »

Il se tourna vers l’homme, dévoilant son regard sombre et sa détermination en le plantant dans le sien. Aussitôt, il lui fit un mouvement de tête, pour lui signifier qu’il avait compris et le laissa passer devant lui sans oser l’effleurer. Mais avant de sortir, Travis s’arrêta un instant, sentant son souffle se couper brièvement. Il osa à peine lever le regard vers Shehroz avant de souffler faiblement entre ses lèvres : « merci », sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être simplement car s’il était là aujourd’hui, c’était entièrement grâce à cet homme. Et quand il reprit sa route, il sentit son cœur s’alléger, un sourire se former. Sa marche était lente, car il ne savait pas quel rythme adopter. Il ne savait pas de quel pied avancer, ni même quand il devait arriver au sommet. Alors, quand il fut sur le pas de sa porte et que tous les lampions se levèrent d'un seul coup, tenus à bout de bras par hommes et femmes mélangés, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur de ne pas être totalement seul dans cette épreuve. Il leva la tête haute, son menton pointé vers l'avant et le regard déterminé. Et quand il commença la longue marche qui l'attendait, il se surprit lui-même à savoir quel rythme adopter. Posé, mais sûr. Il avait toute la nuit devant lui.

Plus il montait, et plus il sentait son cœur devenir léger. Il allait vers son avenir et vers ce à quoi il avait toujours aspiré depuis sa jeunesse. On l'avait choisi pour ça, et il se sentait enfin digne d'accéder au titre qui lui revenait de droit. Tous ces dessins qui parcouraient son corps étaient témoins de son avancée dans la vie, et de tout ce qu'il avait parcouru pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Il sentait sa libération, son moment à lui arriver et son âme tout entière en semblait ravie. Il s’agissait probablement de son premier instant de gloire depuis sa naissance. 

Ce ne fut qu’après une heure de marche qu’il arriva au sommet de la montagne. Une source d’eau se creusait en son sein, entourée tout en son tour d’hommes et de femmes venus pour le voir, lui. Et personne d’autre. Il sentait son torse se gonfler sous l’émotion. Comme si la source sentait sa présence, une douce lumière rose vint se répandre en son fond, illuminant les visages. Et en tournant la tête vers Shehroz, il observa le sourire fier qu’aurait un père envers son enfant quelques secondes. Tous étaient vêtus de leurs plus beaux tissus, tous portaient sur eux les couleurs de leur village dans des robes longues confectionnées pour les grandes occasions. Par-dessus, il était de tradition de mettre un voile jusque sur ses mains, pour préserver la pureté de l’instant. Ces regards avaient beau ne porter d’attention qu’à l’être qu’il allait devenir, il sentait une boule de stress se former dans son estomac, et son regard se glissa vers Gloria, la fille de Shehroz, qui lui offrit un sourire amical auquel il ne répondit que par un bref signe de tête. Il écouta de loin la conversation qu’ils entretenaient avec le Chef du village voisin : de brèves salutations, et Travis savait qu’il ne s’agissait là que de politesses étant donné les tensions entre leurs villages. 

« Merci d'être venus, commença Shehroz à l'encontre des deux hommes face à lui.

-C'est un plaisir de vous faire l'honneur que vous nous avez fait il y a de cela cinq ans, répondit un homme d'environ le même âge que lui. »

Et le regard de Travis glissa sur la figure du garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés, assez petit, assez maigre, le regard doré et perçant dans la nuit sombre. Les reflets roses de la source n’offraient pas la même beauté à son visage qu’à Gloria qui semblait resplendir quand lui absorbait toute l’ombre qu’il pouvait. Comme s’il n’était pas bien, là. Comme s’il n’était pas à sa place. Mais son attention fut reportée vers la seule figure qui pourrait probablement apaiser ses tensions, oubliant l’être mal à l’aise, souriant faiblement à Rosemary, qui lui tendit ses mains avec un air doux. Il les saisit dès qu’elle fut assez proche, et il observa ses yeux azur, sa repousse de cheveux qui lui arrivaient à présent sous les oreilles.

« C'est ce soir. Tu vas voir, ça sera le meilleur moment de ta vie. »

Il sourit à la jeune femme qui s'écarta, et lui laissa ainsi le champ libre vers la source. Elle se mit à côté de lui sans rien dire, le regard simplement dirigé vers l'homme âgé qui était là, installé sur la roche de cette source qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Aujourd'hui, sous ce ciel de pleine lune et rempli d'étoiles, moi, Shehroz, Chef de mon peuple, suis fier et heureux de vous annoncer que l'heure est venue pour Travis de devenir notre Guide. La voix de nos ancêtres doit lui être léguée ce soir et il devra passer une nuit entière en communion avec eux, comme le veut la tradition. Ici s'arrêtera son apprentissage et commencera son véritable travail, sa destinée. »

Rose le laissa là, rejoignant les siens d’une démarche souple. Avec le même respect qu’ils offraient à Travis, ils s’écartèrent légèrement de la jeune femme afin de lui laisser toute la place dont elle nécessitait. Le silence le plus total se fit, et, comme il se l’était répété tant de fois dans sa tête, Travis approcha jusqu’au pied de la source, où il laissa tomber ses seuls vêtements avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Les souffles se coupaient en voyant la pâleur de sa peau contrastant avant le rose foncé de ses tatouages qui partaient de la plante de ses pieds jusqu’à son front, épargnant seulement quelques parties de son visage. Ce ne fut qu’après cela qu’il perça la surface de l’eau de son pied puis de tout son corps jusqu’au bassin, ses cheveux flottant partiellement à la surface, sa peau s’imprégnant de la douce chaleur qui entrait en lui. Ses pieds s’enfonçaient dans le mélange de sable et de cailloux au fond du bassin, mais seule importait la plénitude qu’il ressentait à cet instant précis. 

Être Guide n’était pas un rôle à prendre à la légère. Il n’y en avait qu’un, dans chaque village, et étaient choisis très jeunes pour vivre auprès des anciens le plus tôt possible, sans pour autant en avoir un véritable aperçu avant leurs dix-huit ans. Ils ne vivaient jamais plus d’une soixantaine d’années avant de léguer leur don de communion ancestrale à leur apprenti, pour veilleur sur leur entourage, pour les soigner et pour les guider. Ce pouvoir se transmettait toujours lors d'une cérémonie qui complétait les tatouages de leur corps qu'ils gagnaient au fil des ans et de leurs prouesses. Certains ne prenaient que cinq ans à tous les obtenir, d'autres vingt ou trente. Travis avait été choisi à ses cinq ans et avait dès lors passé quinze années de sa vie avant d’arriver au terme de son apprentissage. 

Dans l’eau, il rejoignit finalement la vieille femme qui l’attendait en son centre, les yeux clos et un doux sourire collé à son visage. Il saisit avec délicatesse les doigts fripés par l’eau et par le temps de Sally, qui ouvrit finalement les yeux et lança un regard profondément touchant au garçon avant d’enlacer doucement ses doigts.

« Tu seras le plus surprenant de nous. »

Et il ne comprit pas ce qu’elle voulait dire, car elle lui ordonna de baisser la tête et de s’accroupir d’une voix faible. Il s’exécuta, sentant ses cheveux être relevés par la main tremblante de son enseignante, avant qu’elle ne s’exprime de la voix la plus clair qu’il lui avait entendu jusqu’alors. 

« Travis Fee, en cette nuit de pleine lune, requiert votre attention tout entière. »

La source d’eau commença à émettre une lueur de plus en plus violette et la sensation d’être entouré de corps se collant contre lui pour le tenir chaud devenait de plus en plus omniprésente. 

« Il a grandi avec vous, et vous l'avez guidé tout au long de son apprentissage. Vous l'avez vu gravir les échelons uns à uns, vous l'avez vu devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui : un Guide à part entière. Et aujourd'hui, en cette nuit de plein pouvoir, je lui lègue ma vie, mon essence et la vôtre. Je vous remets entre ces jeunes mains, qui pourront vous garder jusqu'à ce que lui-même ne rende l'âme à un autre. Lève la tête. »

Travis s'exécuta aussitôt, les yeux directement posés dans ceux de Sally. La vieille femme appuya une main contre son crâne, l'autre prenant place sur sa gorge. Elle murmura quelques paroles que même lui ne comprit pas mais qu'il devina, et finalement il sentit bientôt la bouche de la vieillarde se presser contre la sienne dans un souffle. Et son corps fut secoué de terribles tremblements tant la puissance du geste le surprit. Il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul en sentant soudainement un pouvoir immense déferler dans ses veines. Et de nombreux soupirs de soulagement et de joie se firent entendre en voyant son tatouage se compléter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était entier. Enfin. 

Après quelques secondes à peine, Travis rattrapa de justesse le corps de l'ancienne qui venait de tomber entre ses bras. Il se retint de baisser immédiatement les yeux vers elle, et garda la tête haute un instant. Juste assez pour voir que tout le monde l'observait, le jugeait. Et quand il glissa finalement son regard sur les traits de son enseignante, il sentit néanmoins une peine immense le submerger. Le nouveau pouvoir dont il était maintenant maître lui permit de comprendre que, cependant, les ancêtres tentaient de le réconforter. Et il sentit que Sally les avait rejoints de l'autre côté, qu'elle était avec eux. Alors la larme solitaire qui avait osé glisser sur sa joue rejoignit l'eau du lac. Il prit le corps entre ses bras et commença à avancer dans l'eau pour le déposer sur la rive derrière lui. On ne vint pas immédiatement récupérer le cadavre de la femme qui avait si bien servi dans sa vie, mais il vit Shehroz lui faire un signe de tête avant de se lever.

« Travis est à partir d'aujourd'hui notre nouveau guide. Sa communion avec les ancêtres ne pourra débuter que lorsque nous aurons tous quitté les lieux. Merci d'avoir été là, Tarak. »

L'homme de l'autre côté inclina sa tête respectueusement, et ils commencèrent à, chacun de leur côté, regrouper leur peuple pour partir. L'action prit une demi-heure, avant que, finalement, Travis ne se retrouve totalement seul, à baigner dans cette énorme source d'eau. Il ne prit que peu de temps, avant de nager jusqu'à l'îlot au centre du lac et de s'y hisser. Ce sentiment de puissance ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant, il avait l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir être seul, et cela étreignait son cœur si fort qu’il avait l’impression d’être ivre. 

Il s'allongea de tout son long sur la pierre tiède, et observa la lune, un fin sourire dessiné au bord de ses lèvres. Il était enfin complet, et avait trouvé sa place. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une véritable famille. Ils étaient peut-être des milliers, maintenant, à veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les rejoigne à son tour.

C'était là un don qu'il avait reçu, et le renouveau que cela amenait allait bouleverser plus de vies qu'il ne le pensait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous pourrez me donner votre avis pour m'encourager par la suite à écrire, ça m'aidera énormément! Je vais vous mettre mon twitter à la fin de ce message si vous voulez me suivre. En attendant, je tenais à vous informer que le chapitre 2 arrivera dans assez longtemps même si j'espère pouvoir l'avancer entre deux périodes de révision pour mes examens. 
> 
> Twitter : @kooerry


End file.
